1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to long term care beds, and more particularly, to height-adjustable and articulatable beds and mechanisms for use therewith.
2. Background of Related Art
Adjustable beds are often used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Adjustable beds generally include a bed frame configured to support a mattress thereon, leg assemblies for supporting the bed frame, and one or more mechanisms for adjusting the height of the bed frame relative to the floor, e.g., to raise/lower the patient and/or for articulating the bed frame, e.g., to position the patient in a lying position, a sitting position, etc.